The End
by Reioko
Summary: The YYH is in the fuedal era. They team up with Inu's team. Then they team up with 2 girls. Together they try to overcome Naraku and his incarnations. SanKurama SessOC HieiOCJin


The End  
  
Chapter 1: A team is formed and a dark agreement is made, and an attack!  
  
A boy in green at about age 15 with black hair was walking through a very dense forest in feudal Japan. "We came here... why now?" He asked looking  
behind him at a boy wearing red in a very similar school uniform (He's  
wearing one two). "We are here to find a very powerful demon who could  
change the time-line, Yusuke didn't you listen to Koenma?" "I never  
listen to that brat Kurama you should know that!" Yusuke yelled. "Geesh you don't need to yell Urameshi." A tall boy said wearing a blue  
uniform like the other two. He had orange hair. "Shut up Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled at him. "Would you two stop acting like idiots if that is possible which I highly doubt." The shortest of the group said. He was the only one not wearing a uniform. He wore a black fighting suit with a  
sword attached to his belt. He had black hair.  
"Shut-up Hiei!" yelled Kuwabara. "Now why don't we all stop from fighting?" questioned Kurama. He had red hair. "Because I really need  
to pound something! Hey I know!!" Yusuke exclaimed. He ran over and jumped on the limb of a huge tree and yelled at the top of his lungs. "I  
have the most powerful thing in the world and you can't have it!" "That was your great idea?" Hiei asked him simply. "Yep that's sure to  
get people to show up." Yusuke said jumping off the limb. "I feel  
better already."  
Just then they heard a crash near by. "Looks like it worked!" Yusuke  
exclaimed his face looked like a boy at Christmas. A guy with long  
sliver hair and golden eyes jumped down before them. He was wearing a  
red fire rat kimono and had cute little dog ears on his head. (awww)  
A girl ran in soon after him she was wearing a girl's (duh) school  
uniform. But she also had a quiver on her back and a bow in her hand.  
She had mid-length black hair. Fallowing her was a monk. He wore the black robes and had short black hair with a pony. After him came a huge  
catish creature that was huge and a girl dressed in a black and pink  
slayers outfit. She held a huge boomerang in hand. She had black hair  
down to her mid-back. After her a little fox demon jumped off the cat thing. He had light brown hair. And he wore leggings with a blue shirt  
and cute little fluffy brown vest.  
"Wait a minute I don't sense any jewel shards Inu-yasha!" The girl  
exclaimed. "And they look like they're from my time." "So you're  
telling me I got ready for a fight for nothing!" Inu-yasha yelled angrily. "Sorry about that." Kurama said to him. "Yusuke here wanted a  
fight." "Oh I'll fight him I'll rip his liver out for faking me out."  
Inu-yasha said grabbing his Tetsiuaiga. It enlarge to the amazement of  
the YYH group.  
"Inu-yasha their from my time! You can't just kill people from my time  
like you can here." The girl with the bow and arrows yelled at him. "Sorry about that. Hi I'm Kagome and this is Inu-yasha. What brings you  
to this time?" "We are here searching for a super powerful demon."  
"That's probably Naraku your thinking about. He uses the power of the Sacred Jewel shards." She told them the story about the jewel shards and the things that had happened and how he had only a few more shards to get a least it seemed like it. Then she told them of their journeys and they  
told her of theirs.  
"I never introduced you to the rest of my friends. This is Sango."  
Sango smiled at them. "This is Kilala." She said referring to the cat  
demon in her arms. "Hey where's the big catty thing?" Kuwabara asked  
looking around. "Oh that's Kilala when she prepares for transforms for battle or flying." Sango told him. "I get it. So it can fly?" "Yes." Sango said looking at him like he was crazy. Kilala did fly them there.  
And they should have seen it.  
Kagome lead them to the monk and small fox demon. "This is Miroku and Shippo." "Pleasure to meet you." The monk Miroku said to them. "Nice  
to meet you." The little fox kid said to them. "Good to meet all of  
you." Kurama said. "Hn" Hiei said his back to the group. "Hey." Yusuke said with a big smile on his face. "Waz up?" asked Kuwabara with  
a smile even bigger then Yusuke's. It was so big that it was kinda  
scary. "So we're after the same person/demon thing why don't we team  
up?" "That's a great idea." "We could use all the help we could get."  
Random people commented. "Well let's rest for tonight then." Kagome  
said with a yawn.  
  
In a castle not far away  
"You two are the assigns I heard of?" Naraku asked from within his  
baboon suit. "Yes." Said a female voice joy within it. "If you kill  
Inu-yasha and all of his friends and team mates then I shall give you riches and power. If not, I'll kill all that's dear to you." He hissed with a laugh. "Naraku you don't fool me at all. You can't even find my  
partners village for my powers protect it. And you can't compare to me and powers you are only a half-breed." A female's voice unlike the other  
one was darker and sounded more powerful. "Not to mention all I hold  
dear has been dead for over 1,000 years." Naraku grew worried at this but didn't let it show. "Just go if you don't  
have the need to kill them just don't. But don't come back for another  
job." He said trying to keep the upper hand. "If we don't kill them  
we'll come back to kill you." The 1st female said again. "Till then."  
And with that they both teleported. "This could be a problem." He  
hissed when he was sure no one was near.  
  
Inu-yasha groups camp in the morning  
  
2 figures stood in trees over head. "When do you think they'll notice  
us?" questioned a girl from above who was very happy. At least it seemed like it. "We have 2 options let them notice us or let our selves be noticed." Said the girl next to her not in her usual dark tone. "Man  
did you see Naraku? I thought he would die on the spot after you said  
that to him." The 1st said with a giggle. "I just love to make them  
squirm." She said in a satisfied voice.  
  
Inu-yasha took a deep breathe and finally noticed two scents. Though he  
couldn't tell what they were. "Hey you guys, I think there are two  
demons here to get our shards." He said touching the handle of the  
Tetsiuaiga. The others ran toward him. "You're joking right?" questioned Kagome. Inu-yasha flinched. "I don't joke about demons!" He  
yelled at her. "Sorry to disappoint you but we aren't demons." Said a voice. Two girls  
jumped down from the trees about.  
The girl who had spoken had blue hair tied into pig tails. Her eyes looked like a water fall themselves. She wore a kimono, it was silk. It was blue with lily-pads and things of the water on it. "My name is Yume.  
And little doggy for your information I am not a demon but a water  
sprite." She told them in an angelic voice.  
The girl beside her had deep purple hair and crimson eyes. She wore  
things that looked a bit more modern. She had two black boots and her dress was black, but on top of it was purple cloth torn so that it was a  
pattern of black and purple. The selves of her dress went to mid-hand.  
The purple matched her hair. Darker then any thing they had seen other  
then black. She had a demonic skull hanging on one side of her hip and  
spell book on the other side. A small black dragon with red eyes was  
around her body.  
"So these are the ones Naraku wishes death upon?" She questioned Yume. "I was hoping for a pure breed at least they pose a challenge. For you."  
"That's not very nice Kage." Yume pouted. "It is true though." Kage replied looking at her with no emotion. "Are you here to fight? Or just  
talk a lot?" Inu-yasha yelled to the girls. "Fight but of course. Oh and we'll join you if we think your worthy or if Naraku is being a brat.  
Like the little childe he is." Yume told them.  
Miroku looked at them. "I could destroy you now if I wanted." He told them. Kage looked at him. "You wind tunnel would have no effect on me.  
I am a dark priestess. I could destroy your wind tunnel, make it so it  
won't kill you or I could enlarge it. Letting it kill you." She told him. Miroku took a step back. "I've heard of you. Your over 1000 years  
old. You became a dark priestess though never used your powers to  
destroy anyone but your enemies. Correct?" "Yes." "Shall we fight then?" questioned Yume. Yume eyes fell on Hiei. 'He's  
kinda cute' she thought to herself. 'What am I thinking?!? He's the enemy. Note to self: If we work with Inu-yasha and them make him fall in  
love with you. WAIT A MINUTE!! Mind back on battle now.' She yelled  
mentally while kicking herself mentally also.  
Inu-yasha drew the Tetsiuaiga and it grew as he jumped at Yume. Yume  
materialized a sword. And blocked the Tetsiuaiga. "What she can block  
the Tetsiuaiga? Impossible!!!" Inu-yasha yelled as he jumped at her  
again. She again blocked it. "Is anybody else going to join me here?"  
he yelled charging her yet again. This time Sango's boomerang followed  
closely as did Kurama's rose-whip. Yume blocked the Tetsiuaiga, jumped  
the boomerang but couldn't dodge the rose-whip as it came and went  
through her stomach. She gasped in pain as it ripped it's self out of her. Water from a near-  
by river came and surrounded her. When she came out she was completely  
healed. "That isn't a very nice thing to do!" She yelled at Kurama,  
tears in her eyes. "Well you're healed now so it shouldn't hurt and  
more!"  
Inu-yasha yelled at her. "It hurt then!" She cried running toward  
Kurama. She was about to kill him. For she was too fast he couldn't  
move. When a sword hit hers. Hiei had come and saved his 'friend'.  
Kuwabara attacked her from behind. 'This is gonna take a while' She  
thought as she smashed him down with a simple swing of her hand the  
handle of her sword smashed into his gut.  
Meanwhile Kage was fighting the rest. Kagome shot a pure arrow at her. Kage simply held up two fingers and the arrow turned black and then into dust. Kagome stared at her amazed. Kage held one hand up to Kagome and  
using black magic knocked her unconscious. She hadn't cursed any one  
yet.  
Miroku was having a very hard time against her he couldn't use his wind  
tunnel. He didn't know what she would do to it. Kage looked at his  
panicked face. Kage looked at him and with a wave of her hand a black wave of electricity shot out to him. Miroku felt a surge of panic as the wave shot toward him. He took a deep breathe and tried to block it with  
his power. Most of it was blocked but enough got through to knock him  
out without killing him.  
'That monk has skill for blocking that much of my attack. Lucky it  
wasn't at full power or I'd be a little worried.' Kage thought simply.  
Yusuke jumped her from behind. "Your all magic and no power girl."  
Yusuke yelled as tried to choke her. Kage grabbed his arms and through  
him off.  
Yusuke stared at her. That sure didn't feel weak to him! She walked  
over to him and materialized two double edge swords. Yusuke took a  
couple of steps backwards. He then tripped over a log and was knocked  
out. "Yume let's just knock them all out, then we can question them."  
Kage called to her across the battle field.  
"Okay but you gotta get over here! I'm totally out numbered!" Yume  
yelled to her. Kage nodded "As soon as I'm done over here."  
Kage quickly kicked Kilala, knocking her out quickly. Kage then turned  
to Shippo who was hiding in a tree. She cast a quick spell upon him.  
She then tied them up with magic ropes that wouldn't break. They would  
shock anyone who tried to escape them.  
  
Yume fell to the ground again. So many surrounded her. The all attacked her most of the time at once. She had Kurama, Hiei, Inu-yasha, and Sango  
battling her. She always had to fight the good fighters. Yume through  
her sword up and blocked Inu-yasha again. Then quickly kicked Hiei and  
jumped over the boomerang. The Rose-Whip was about to hit her when,  
black fire completely covered the whip it fell to the ground in ashes.  
Yume turned to see Kage.  
"What took you so long?" Yume questioned Kage. "I had to take care of  
some un-wanted pests and tie them up." She replied simply. Inu-yasha looked at Kage with hatred. "What did you do to Kagome?" Without waiting for an answer Inu-yasha charged Kage. Kage's feet gently lifted into the air. She glided across the field, dodging every one of his attacks. "You are too boring." She told him with no emotion. She cast a spell that made  
his Tetsiuaiga transform back into the scarp of metal it once was. She  
then used a spell that made him fall into a deep sleep. "What have you done to Inu-yasha?" Sango yelled running toward her. Kage teleported past her to stand/float beside. "I'll let you take the human."  
She told the girl beside her. "Hey, I also want fox boy. He hurt me  
earlier." Yume told Kage. "So be it." Kage said. Yume ran towards Sango with extreme speed. Sango through the arrow toward her with even more speed. Yume caught it and threw it back to Sango and  
knocked her out. "1 down 1 to go." Yume said.  
Yume then turned toward Kurama. She looked at him with a laugh on her lips. "This is gonna be fun." The to him she yelled. "Do you like to get  
wet fox boy?" Kurama looked confused by what she said. Yume decided to she him. She put a hand behind her toward the river. The  
water began flying around her hand it swirled around her, hand and arm. She threw her hand toward him. The water was shot faster then any bullet or ki blast. Kurama was flooded in a matter of moments. But she pulled  
the water away before she drowned him. Kage had finished Hiei more quickly. She didn't want to play with him as much since she knew her friend had a little thing for him. Kage used a  
very simple spell to have him down and out. After they had timed them up Yume began wandering. "Hey Kage what are we gonna do with them?" "Let's wait and find out when they wake up." Kage said to her friend with a laugh in her eyes. "You know you shouldn't drool over him, Hiei might wake up." "I am not drooling!!!!!" Yelled Yume with  
a huge blush on her cheeks.  
  
Reioko: So did you like it? Did ya?  
Sesshomaru: Be quite I'm trying to find a spot I come in.  
Mo-chan: snuggles Hiei  
Hiei: Get her away from me  
Mo-chan: That's mean! Reioko: Oh Sesshy if you want to come in to this story you have to give me  
a kiss!  
Sesshomaru: Never!  
Reioko: Fine! You don't come in until further notice. Yusuke: Well since the happy couples are busy fighting I"ll give ya the  
preview. We are all tied to trees while the two chicks talk about what  
they're gonna do to us. God I'm to strong and handsome to die! They better team up with us! Meanwhile Naraku is planning some evil scam like  
usual. Man are we ever gonna get a break?!?  
Reioko: Find out next time in...  
All: THE END  
  
I don't own YYH and I don't own Inu-yasha either so there! I wish I owned Sesshomaru but Santa didn't give him to me for Christmas.  
  
End of Chapter 1 of The End  
  
See ya next time  
  
Reioko  
  
Chapter 2: Bonds are tied, a team is formed, the incarnation, and,  
Sesshomaru?!?  
  
Yume looked at the captives. "So when are they gonna wake up?" She asked Kage looked at Yume and shook her head. "Have patience. Has no one ever told you that?" "They do tell me that all the time. But what does that  
have to do with this?" Yume asked her. "Never mind..." Sango stirred from her 'Sleep'. "What happened?" She mumbled aloud. "Do you really want to know?" A voice beside her asked. "Not really..." She said turning her head to see Kurama. "So any idea on how to get out?" She  
asked him. "Truthfully...no." "You wouldn't be able to get out with out extremely strong magic. Which none of you have, I'm guessing." Kage said to them. "Let us otta here or  
I'll...I'll" Inu-yasha said unable to finish his threat. "That's what I thought." Kage said looking at him simply. "Though it makes me wander, why would a half-breed go after Naraku? And then I realized your that Inu-  
yasha." Kage said with an all knowing glance. "Oh my god! That's Inu-yasha the demon who fell in love with a miko, the strongest at the time Kikyo? And she in turn loved him, but Naraku turned them against each other and they ended up both dieing and now she wants to  
take him to hell. Right?" Yume said all in one breathe.  
"Yeah, how do you know all that?" Inu-yasha asked her. "Oh well every body heard of it, I mean you two were all the talk 50 years ago. I mean now there's rumors going around that you and her reincarnation are in love. I mean if that's not back stabbing I don't know what is." Yume said even  
faster then last time. Kage shook her head. "This is not the time to talk of such thing Yume. We must make our choice soon. Kill them and give their heads to Naraku or go back and kill Naraku himself." Kage told her. Right as usual. "Hmm so can we keep some? You know I mean alive." Yume said looking at Hiei when she  
said this. Kage almost laughed at the sight. "Well if you like him so much I don't think we have a choice to kill them or not. Since it is a kill one kill  
all deal." Kage told Yume. "I vote on joining their team!" "Fine."  
Kage said. She then snapped her fingers and the cords around them  
disappeared. "Do you know where Naraku's palace is?" Inu-yasha questioned them. "Of  
course we don't like Naraku would ever show Kage the palace. He's too  
scared to even take her there much less. And he never took me cause..." Yume said letting her sentence end. "I don't really know why." "Perhaps because every time he came to talk to us you tackled him and asked him to  
be your mate." Kage said looking at her. "I forgot about that!" Yume said a smile on her face. "You actually asked him that?" Sango said staring at Yume like she was crazy. "Well, yes I mean I've always wanted a strong mate." Yume said looking at them. Kage smiled. "Actually I think she was looking for a mate that could get ride of her father's choice. Let's see he is about 1000 years old while she's only 250. So as you can tell she doesn't really want him." "We don't need to bring my private life into it!" Yume yelled at her a blush on her face.  
"Too late my friend too late." Kage said smiling. Yume just glared at her "That is just cruel. Plain out cruel." She said sticking her tongue out at Kage. "That is really immature you know." Kage told her rolling her eyes. "Hey, we need to get started hunting for the  
jewel shards!" Inu-yasha yelled. And so with that all of them began  
walking and walking and well walking.  
  
Naraku watched them from his palace. He had watched them through Kanna's  
mirror. "So they turned against me." He said the usual mockery in his voice. "Well I guess I had better send them a little visitor." He turned his head to the side. "Kanna leave me I have work to do." "Yes mi'lord."  
She said in her quite, no emotion voice.  
After Kanna had left Naraku grabbed the Sacred Jewel that wasn't quite complete. But it would be soon. It turned black in his hand. He let his  
powers control it for a moment. A black mist surrounded him and the jewel for a time. Then out of the mist stepped a creature. "What is your mission for me father?" a male voice  
asked.  
"Take Kaugra, and go kill Inu-yasha and his group." "As you wish."  
  
Inu-yasha and the gang had decided to take a break for the night. It  
wasn't long before Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Kuwabara, and Yusuke were asleep. Yume and Kage were too busy talking to each other about this group and mission. Sango was petting Kilala while watching the flames. And Inu-  
yasha was up in a tree eating Ramen. Hiei was silent eyes closed sitting against a tree. It looked like he was asleep but he really wasn't. Just not moving or talking to anyone. Kurama  
meanwhile was looking at some plants near by that had become extinct in  
today's modern times. It seemed just like a peaceful night. A full moon, they were right next to  
a lake so they could watch reflections. There was a slight breeze. Of  
course Naraku had to ruin this. Kaugra and the new incarnation were just over head. "Inu-yasha are your senses so weak that you couldn't find us or are you just to weak to try and  
fight us?" Kaugra questioned him from her feather. "Inu-yasha jumped down the tree and stared at Kaugra. "What do you want wrench?" He yelled at her. "It's not what I want but Naraku wants. Give me the Tetsiuaiga and we shall leave with no blood shed. If not I'm sure  
Kyo would be happy to come down and take it from you." "Like hell I'm gonna give you this sword. Why don't you come down and take it from me." He yelled unsheathing Tetsiuaiga. A figure jumped from the feather. Instead of hitting the ground it levitated. The man in front of them had orange hair and clear sky blue eyes. He wore a blue and orange  
Kimono that looked much like Inu-yasha's.  
He held a huge spear at hand. "If it is truly a fight you want then a fight you shall have." Kyo said. "But I shall be a gentleman and allow  
you to attack for first." Inu-yasha jumped at Kyo with his much force as he could not enough though.  
Kyo was too fast. He evaded every attack. "I have been more then a gentlemen and giving you more then 1 attack so it is my turn." He said as  
he leaped at Inu-yasha. His spear went right through Inu-yasha's stomach. Inu-yasha gasped in pain his eyes wide, as it was ripped out of his gut. Yume turned toward Kagome.  
"Hey wake up!" Yume yelled at her, knowing about the pure arrow. "It's no use." Kaugra told her. "I have used a special powder they shall not awaken for 3 days. By that time they could be dead." Kaugra said. With a laugh, she waved her fan toward them. Letting the sharp blades fly toward them. Yume almost screamed. Kage cast a spell blocking the entire thing,  
from hitting the sleeping bodies. Kurama tried to use his rose-whip on Kyo but Kaugra blocked it. "No, no, no, this is a two creature fight. If you want to fight that bad I'll fight  
you." Kaugra said with a dark smile on her lips. Kurama pulled his whip up to attack her when... "Wait." Sango ordered from the side. "You haven't fought Kaugra before she probably has a dirty trick up her sleeve." Sango now in her demon slayer outfit said her boomerang at  
ready. "How did you guess?" Kaugra said, stepping aside to revile Kanna. "Who's that?" Kurama asked Sango. "That's Kanna she can take you soul with her mirror and she can also reflect your attack so it comes back and hit you."  
"Wonderful."  
Hiei had finally gotten up. "I don't really care what you say. I bet she's only a weak little girl." Hiei ran at them with his speed but was blown back by Kanna's mirror. Yume watched all of this and asked Kage, "Is there any way we can get ride of the mirror?" Kage nodded. "Just fill it up with too much water." Yume looked at her, her eyes saying 'Why didn't I  
think of that.' Yume put her hand toward the lake. The water began flowing around her hand and fingers. It slowly went up her arm. She was slowing draining the lake.  
"Hey Kage I can't control much more." Yume whined to Kage. "Then why don't you just release it?" Kage questioned. Yume got a funny look on her  
face. Yume laughed. "I knew that."  
Yume threw her hand forward and all the water spilled forward. Kanna  
quickly turned pulling up her mirror. All the water poured into the  
mirror. Kanna looked down at the mirror. "What's wrong Kanna?"  
questioned Kaugra. "The mirror is full." She said in her usual voice.  
"Meaning..?" "It's going to explode." Kaugra stared at her. Then she grabbed the mirror and threw it over the edge of the feather. It exploded over the lake returning all the water to it. Kaugra hissed as this happened. "Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled as she  
threw her boomerang at Kyo.  
  
Inu-yasha was covered in blood. All his own of course. He couldn't even land a hit on Kyo. He was much to fast for him. Inu-yasha stared at where Kyo was a second ago. Kyo had disappeared and reappeared right behind him.  
'I'm dead...' Inu-yasha thought. Sango's boomerang went through Kyo right before the death blow. Kyo turned at her. "It isn't very lady-like to attack someone from behind." Sango  
just stared. "And what would you know about being lady-like?" Sango yelled at him. "Yelling isn't very lady-like either." He told her. Kyo  
bowed. "Well farewell for now my dear arch-nemesis, for I need time to  
plan your utter demise." And with that Kyo disappeared. Yume looked at where he was. "So what did he mean then?" Kage just stared  
at her friend. Hiei looked at Yume like she was utterly crazy. Very possible. "Baka onna." Hiei said turning his back on her. "What? Could  
you say that again?" Yume asked question marks in her eyes. "He just called you a stupid female." Kage told her a laugh in her eyes. "WHAT? I am not a stupid! I am just special! That's what Kage told me! Uh... that's  
not the same thing is it?" "Of course not special is to be mentally  
challenged." Kage told her almost bursting out laughing.  
"See I'm not stupid! I'm mentally challenged!!!" Yume stopped for a minute. Then started thinking of what she said. "Hey wait a minute! I resent that!" "You said it not me!" Kage said with a smirk. "I never you said it but I still resent it!" Kage looked at Hiei and said. "If that  
made any sense would you tell me."  
  
Yawning Miroku sat up. "So what's for breakfast?" He said looking at the people in front of him. They all looked at him like he's crazy. "What?" "Wasn't that enchanted sleep?" Sango asked them. "Yes it was supposed to last for 3 days wasn't it?" Kurama said answering her. "Yeah I think so."  
"It must have been his holy powers. Since he is a monk he should have some, he may have been able to break the spell like a curse." Kage said to  
them. "And you would know this how?" Questioned Yume. "I am a Dark  
Priestess, we curse things." "Oh yeah I remember now!"  
Miroku looked at Yume like she was a goddess above. 'Wow she's really  
pretty. Hehehe time for me to ask the question of the year.' Miroku  
walked up to Yume. He took her hands in his. "Yume would you consider  
bearing me a son?" Miroku asked her. Yume looked at him with a huge  
smile. "Only if you'll be my mate!" "I would be honored to!" Miroku then went flying into a tree. The tree broke in half because of his thick skull. Kage stood their death in her eyes. "Yume don't be with a human, at least make your mate a demon!" Kage yelled at her. "Umm..." Yume said her eyes went bright and a huge smile appeared on her face. "You mean I could oh I don't know... Let's say have Hiei as mate? Can I, Can I, Can I please?" "Uh sure why not." Kage said staring at her officially creped  
out. Hiei stared at them. He took a few steps backwards. With a look like 'How the hell did I just get bartered?' Yume looked at him evilly. "Mwhaha. Come on Hiei you have to become my mate now." Yume got big shinny eyes and said, "Pwese?" "I  
WAS SO CLOSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Miroku whinnied.  
  
Sesshomaru walked through the forest with Rin in his arms. "They may know  
a way to be rid of this spell. They do have a monk with them correct Mi'lord." Jaken asked his lord. "That's the only reason I would go and work with my half brother." Sesshomaru said anger in his eyes. 'How did  
Kaugra do this to Rin? We weren't even near my brother...'  
  
Sesshomaru: Hey I kissed you on the cheek and that's the only part I get!  
Reioko: If you want a bigger part your gonna have to be nicer to me!  
Jaken: You made me seem like a idjit human!  
Reioko: Sesshy your mean little toad is making fun of my species again!  
Sesshomaru: beats Jaken with the Tokejin Reioko: Thanx Sesshy! You'll get a much bigger part in the next chappie.  
Hugs Sesshy and snuggles into shoulder  
Sesshomaru: blinks Inu-yasha: What the hell?!? I can't believe he beat me! Any who while  
those two argue I'll tell you 'bout next time. Well we find out that  
something really fucking bad. Kaugra lied! Damn her. This is a curse  
that could last forever unless we do something about it and fast! Man things aren't looking good. What?!? My brother comes! What the hell is  
he planning on doing to me this time!  
  
I don't own YYH or Inu-yasha! Quit rubbing it in!  
  
Just to let ya all know I own Yume (Who has no relation to Mo-chan's Yume in her New Mission) I also own Kage. Kyo's mine but the name is from FB.  
  
End of Chapter 2 of 'The End'  
  
See ya next time  
  
Sesshy's gal  
  
Chapter 3 A lie is found, a fight between a spirit and a demon, Sesshomaru  
a fight or some help, a new friend, and the cure sought  
  
Inu-yasha was getting tired of waiting for everyone to wake up. They had Jewel Shards they could be collecting! "Hey Kage you're a dark priestess, can't you wake them up?" Kage rolled her eyes. "You and Yume are so much  
alike. Neither of you have patience." Kage walked over to where everyone lay sleeping. Kage shut her eyes for a  
couple seconds to think and then waved her arm. A purple curtain surrounded the sleepers. Kage opened her eyes and looked upon them. "That  
should have woken them up..." Kage said letting her sentence trail off.  
Kage took her magic book from her hip and began searching through it.  
"That should have been the right spell." She confirmed. She continued searching just to come across something so wonderful it could ruin the day  
completely. "Well it seems Kaugra lied this is the Centa spell not the enchanted sleep. I have good news about it and bad news." "Do bad news first, then you can become happier when you hear the rest." Miroku said  
looking like he actually knew that was true. "Good." Inu-yasha said looking at Miroku. "You did that just to spite me and I know it." Miroku said a little huffy. "Well since Miroku's had a bad day I'll say the bad news, then the good news, and then the horrible news. 1st the curse lasts forever. But there is a cure. But the cure can only be used on the night of the New Moon and they can't stay in that state for over a month or it's permanent." Kage said smiling. "Those are pretty high stacks." Miroku said looking at her. "Yup." Kage said as she began looking around. "Where is Yume?" "I think she ran off with Hiei." Sango  
said.  
  
Yume was staring at her 'mate' to be. "So Hiei are you ready, to become my  
mate?" She asked with a smile. Hiei took a couple steps back. Yume  
looked at him not getting the hint. Yume smiled then said to him. "Don't worry I won't bite... much." Hiei got a horrified look on his face at this point. 'Time to run for it.' Hiei  
thought to himself. Hiei turned his back to run when Yume caught him. "Hiei darling, I'm over here! Not over there!" Hiei couldn't take this anymore. He felt no attraction to the girl at all. Plus this was getting  
a little too creepy. Even for him. "I don't like you I never have! And I'll never become your mate! Not in a thousand years! I hate you and I never want to see you face again." Hiei yelled at her finally getting his thoughts and feelings out in the open. A  
once in a life time ordeal.  
Yume's eyes filled with tears. She looked like she was going to start crying any moment. "If that is how you feel fine, I won't keep you from your life any longer." Yume said her words coming out like venom from a  
snake. Yume turned her back on him, tears still in her eyes. Hiei left unknowing that she had started to silently cry the night away.  
  
Kage had searched through her book for the ingredients needed to revive  
there friends. They had a week left to go and get every thing. So she needed to find the supplies as soon as possible. They had decided to split  
up to gather the supplies faster. Miroku and Kage would brew it up together since they were the only skilled in spiritual power, that could help people not attack. Kage had found all the ingredients. That's when  
she found something was wrong. Hiei had come back alone, saying that Miroku could have Yume. Kage went  
into the forest to try and find her friend. That's when she heard the  
crying. 'That idjit.' Kage thought to herself. "Yume he isn't worth it." She said as she came upon the crying girl. "But he was soooo mean  
about it..." Yume said looking up trying her best not to cry again. Kage looked at her friend. Kage shook her head. "How about I set you up with someone else, hmm? I could find a nice full demon. He could be your age and everything." Kage questioned her. Yume looked at her and nodded  
her head. "Who...?" "Well Yusuke told me he had a friend who would be perfect for you. He said he's really nice. And he Yusuke said he saw him following them before you  
know. He was knocked out. So he should be here anytime.." Yume looked at her friend with a small smile. "He sounds nice..." Yume said trying to force the sadness out of her voice. "Yep and his name is Jin.  
I'll send him and Hiei with you." "What are you talking about?" "To  
gather some ingredients for a potion to save Inu-yasha and Yusuke's friends. We are going to gather the items in groups of two's or three's.  
But for now let's get back to everybody else. I need to tell them what  
they need to get." Kage told her friend. "Okay!" Yume cried with joy. Her sadness of losing Hiei already fading at  
the prospect of a new guy.  
  
Kage and Yume joined the group only minutes later. "Well everyone I have found the needed ingredients. We will split..." Kage started until she was  
rudely interrupted.  
Sesshomaru had walked into the clearing the had been in from the dense forest. He carried a small girl in his arms. "What the hell do you want Sesshomaru?" Inu-yasha yelled Tetsiuaiga drawn and in it's transformed  
state.  
"I am not here to fight you Inu-yasha." Sesshomaru said disgust in his  
voice. "I heard you speak of a cure to this sleeping enchantment did I not?" Sesshomaru questioned Kage. "Yes, your right, looks like the girl is under the same spell." Kage said. "She is and I want to assist you in  
finding the cure so she may be healed as well." Sesshomaru said. "Why don't you find it yourself? We don't want your pathetic help." Inu- yasha told him. "He can't find the cure on his own it is only found in my book. And Inu-yasha it would be easier if we had more help since we only have one week to finish the potion." Kage told him the logical side of it.  
"Fine but he ain't working with me." Inu-yasha said putting the  
Tetsiuaiga back in its sheath. "As I was saying..." Kage continued. "We have to split into teams of two- three. For each person on the team another ingredient is needed. Miroku  
and I decided the teams..." The Kage stopped short. She walked over to Miroku. "Hey who does Sesshomaru go with?" Kage whispered. "You because you were going to go alone anyway." He said back. "Fine..." Kage muttered. "Everybody just wait and I'll go to each team separately and tell them what  
they need to get and how to get it." "Why can't you just tell us all at the same time?" Inu-yasha yelled pissed  
off about her letting his brother join them. "Because Naraku could be  
listening." Kage said pointing out the obvious. Kage walked over to Inu-yasha and Miroku. "You two are just going to guard  
this place against any incarnations. Oh and make sure Jaken stays too. He'll just mess things up if anyone else takes him. Miroku you set up the  
things we talked about before." Miroku nodded as did Inu-yasha.  
That's when a strong wind came out of no where. "Jin...?" Kurama said.  
"Hiya did ya think ya could just leave me otta this?" Jin questioned Kurama with a smile. "I followed ya from that well. I had a feellin' that  
I could help ya with your potion." Jin said very quickly. Kage smiled. 'Just in time.' She looked over to Yume. Yume looked very  
happy. She must have remembered Kage promised him to her. "Shall we continue?" Kage questioned as she walked over to Jin and grabbed his arm. "Where ya taking me lass?" Jin cried as she brought him to where Yume sat.  
"Hiei you too." She said not bothering to turn around to find him. Hiei stood next to Yume. Jin looked at Yume and his eyes got big. "Wow what a pretty lass we got here." Jin said with a smile that could melt a iceberg. Yume felt herself blushing. "Hi I'm Yume." "Jin." He said with  
a wink. "Anyway..." Kage interrupted. "You three will be getting a 1000 year old  
piece of wood, a chip off a iceberg and the sliver dragons jeweled eye. The wood would be in the Dead forest. Yume's people should be able to get a chip of an iceberg for you and the jeweled eye is a human relic found in  
the shrine right in front of the dead forest." Kage told them. She continued on to talk to the other group. "Kurama, Sango you two shall collect the holy water, and blue powder. The Blue Powder will have to be made by hand. The blue stone is found on Mt. Fuji. You must go back to Sango's village and grind the stone until it is powder. Then you must go in to the cave near the village. The holy water is found in the inner most  
part of the cave." Kage told them. Both nodded. All had left as Kage walked over to Sesshomaru. "You can either stay here or come with me." She told him. "I'll go." He didn't trust her not to get poison in stead of the right ingredient. "Fine, we are to gather the spiritual energy emitted off of the Land of Thousands." Sesshomaru looked  
at her. He didn't know of the Land of Thousands. "You are to young to  
know that place." Kage told him simply. A human older them him...?  
Amazing.  
  
Reioko: That's the end of this chappie!  
Sesshomaru: I thought you said a big part!  
Reioko: I said a BIGGER part! I thought demons had good ears.  
Sesshomaru:growls  
Reioko: Don't worry one of the next chappies will be dedicated to us!  
Sesshomaru: What are you talking about?  
Reioko: You'll see when I get there love.  
Sesshomaru: sweet drops  
Reioko: I'm Kage in the story for all you reading who don't know! Mo-chan: And I'm Yume! But who am I gonna end up with? My love Hiei or  
the cutie Jin.  
Reioko: Like I told Sesshy I'm not gonna tell.  
Mo-chan: attacks with mallot  
Reioko: attacks with bazooka  
Sesshomaru:gets stuck in fight Reioko: Jumps out of fight leaving Sesshy to save himself. Next time we  
have a Kurama and Sango chappie. It's about their search for the  
ingredients they are to collect, and what is this? Love blossoming?  
Hehehe...  
  
I don't own... YYH or Inu-yasha. If I did Sesshy would be MINE!! MINE I TELL YOU ALL MINE! And Hiei would be for my friend Mo-chan. Well as they  
say... Wish upon a star. Some day it may come true.... At least the old  
people tell me that...  
  
Until Next time,  
Reioko  
  
End of Chapter 3 of The End  
  
Chapter 4 The blue powder, the holy water, and a romance?!? Sango had changed into her slayers outfit right before leaving. Kilala had  
soon transformed into her bigger demonic state. Sango walked over to Kurama and said. "Ready?" Kurama nodded. "Well let's go then." Sango said as she jumped onto Kilala. Kurama just stared at the fire cat. "Are  
you going to get on?" Sango questioned. Kurama looked at the cat. "I've never ridden one before..." He said rather ashamed as he looked down. Sango laughed at the sight. "You just jump on Kilala will do the rest. It's not as difficult to ride her as most people  
think." So Kurama tried getting on and he made it this time.  
Kurama held onto Sango's waist as they flew. After a while he became a little more relaxed. Though he some what regretted taking his hands and  
arms from her waist. "So Kurama what kind of demon are you?" Sango questioned trying to make little talk. "Eh... fox." Kurama answered. "Really? Do you look some what  
like Shippo?" "No, I have fox ears." "So are you a half-breed?" "I  
didn't think so. But I don't really know what to think anymore." Sango laughed. 'I love her smile...' Kurama thought to himself. "We're at  
Mt.Fuji." She said as Kilala took a sharp turn and Kurama almost fell  
off. He grabbed onto Sango's waist again until the landing.  
  
Kurama and Sango began walking around the mountain top of Fuji. Sango and  
Kurama were busy looking for the blue stone. "Red, yellow, red, pink, green..." Sango said as she saw the different colors. Kurama kept walking looking for the stone. "It seems it's not here." Kurama said after a long  
while. Sango nodded. "Maybe she meant it was at the bottom of the  
mountain." Sango suggested as she got on top of Kilala.  
Kurama got on behind her as the fire cat jumped to the ground. 


End file.
